


boot

by kamjaku



Category: a fallen meme
Genre: boot is rude ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamjaku/pseuds/kamjaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boot fucks hannah up town u up</p>
            </blockquote>





	boot

hannah fell over a boot and was like oh nOOoOISJAJSKHAoOOOOO and koujakam was like sucks to suck ha and the end


End file.
